I Can See You: A Tribute to Dominic Lucero
by Mousetrap
Summary: This is a songfic that was inspired by Flare. She answered some questions on the NML and I was inspired to write songfics dedicated to Dominic Lucero.
1. The Boys of Summer

An empty road, nothing was traversing it. No one was on the beach either. The air was eerily silent as I drove past. _Nobody on the road  
Nobody on the beach  
I feel it in the air  
The summer's out of reach_ I now passed the lake. No one seemed to be about, and then there it was, Dom's house, your house. The lights dark and foreign, I looked past them into what used to be your house. _Empty lake, empty streets  
The sun goes down alone  
I'm drivin' by your house  
Though I know you're not at home_ In a flash of light, you appeared in the front yard. You were lying on a towel, wearing sunglasses, trying to sunbathe. I gasped and held my breath for a bit, mind flashing to Bumlets spinning on the fan. Back to reality, you were still there imprinted onto my mind. _But I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby  
And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone_ I opened the door of my car, and ran towards you. Suddenly, in a gust of wind, I was transported to the beach. You were running, smiling, and having fun, while playing volleyball in the sand. Your hair almost flowed as you dove to hit the ball. _I never will forget those nights  
I wonder if it was a dream  
Remember how you made me crazy?  
Remember how you made me scream_ I sighed wistfully remembering the days spent watching _Roundhouse_ and _Newsies_. We would squee every time you were on screen. Every time you smiled out of the TV, you were smiling at me. _Now I don't understand what happened to our love  
But babe, I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna show you what I'm made of_ I ran towards you on the beach, reaching my arm out. Just one touch was all I needed, but you were gone. I was alone once again. I fell to my knees and curled up into a ball. _I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
I see you walkin' real slow and you're smilin' at everyone  
I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone_ When I looked up you appeared again, this time dancing in the studio. I was watching, silent, from the sidelines. You moved to a different beat, something else was there that made you different from all of the other boys. _Out on the road today, I saw a DEADHEAD sticker on a Cadillac  
A little voice inside my head said, "Don't look back. You can never look back."_ Another flash of light, I was back in my car once again, driving along the road. A tear slipped down my cheek as I thought of you. A car drove past with a Newsies sticker on the back bumper. Visions of you flashed through my head, of you dancing and laughing. _I thought I knew what love was  
What did I know?  
Those days are gone forever  
I should just let them go but-_ I pulled the car over and pounded my fist on the wheel. How could I have loved you? I didn't even know you…but I felt like I had. You appeared in the front seat, smiling that smile to me once again. _I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got that top pulled down and that radio on, baby  
And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got that hair slicked back and those Wayfarers on, baby  
I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone_ I placed my hand on yours and was transported to a field. You held me in your arms, and we laughed together for all…. Time. 


	2. Into the West

I looked at the TV, a saddened look on my face. I held my hand over my heart as I thought about you. I closed my eye, thinking of how the world would go on without your shining face. I pictured your face, innocently sleeping. _Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
The night is falling  
You have come to journey's end _ I had a hard time believing you were dead. I had dreamed of one day meeting you, but those dreams are gone now. In my head, you were only sleeping, death was only temporary. _Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across the distant shore _ Something, or someone called out my name. I looked around and suddenly, I was on a beach, a large ship towering over me. I started crying, I couldn't help myself. I felt someone touch my shoulder, and I spun around.  
  
_Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face? _ It was you... but how? I looked at your face, and reached out to touch you. Were you real, or were you just a manifestation of my deepest desires. I touched your hands and you wrapped them around mine. I couldn't bring myself to look into your eyes. _Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping _ Your arms moved to embrace my shoulders. Whispering in my ear, "Please, never forget...I'm sleeping within your hearts...forever." I looked into your eyes for the first time. Seagulls flew overhead, calling out intently as I treasured this moment.  
  
_What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call? _ A seagull landed on the post of the dock as the sky darkened. The moon rose behind you, silhouetting you, the picture was cemented in my mind. I placed my hand on your cheek, breathing deeply. _Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home _ You took my hands and led me onto the deck of the ship. The sea shone silver in the light of the full moon. Lights glimmered, fireflies represented the souls of those past. We stood in the crow's nest as I held out my arms, I was the queen of the world. The fireflies lit near us, as I held out my hand to one. It landed on the tips of my fingers.  
  
_And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All Souls pass _ I looked at one of the fireflies. A scene played out within. It was this person's soul. A dancer, he had found his refuge in the beats of the music. It reminded me of you and I looked back to make sure that you were still there. You placed your hands on my hips and lifted me up into the sky.  
  
_Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time _ The wind blasted through my hair as I closed my eyes. I looked upwards, the wind flowing up my nose and the salty sea air refreshed me. I never wanted to come down. _Don't say  
We have come now to the end  
White shores are calling _ Then I saw it. We were going to shore. I looked to you and shaked your head but you insisted. It was not my time. Your words when I first saw you echoed in my head as a tear slipped down my cheek. "Please, never forget...I'm sleeping within your hearts...forever." _You and I will meet again  
And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping _ I was on shore, watching the silver ship pass by me. The ship shrank on the horizon, as you waved to me. _And all will turn   
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass   
Into the West _ I saw you, once again, sleeping. You were not dead because you are remembered. Dominic Lucero, sleeps within all of us. 


End file.
